


Aspettare

by sunnyagrume



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Character Study, Psychological Trauma, urca ma quanti tag c'ha Volleyball? O_o
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Odiava quando il suo Diamante aveva i suoi attacchi di collera.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Aspettare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985009) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume)



Odiava quando il suo Diamante aveva i suoi attacchi di collera.

Odiava vedere come stringeva i pugni, vederla agitarsi e muovere gli arti apparentemente a caso e portare distruzione ovunque mettesse piede.

Sapeva però che quei momenti non duravano per sempre, che primo o poi la sua Diamante si sarebbe calmata.

Sarebbe tornata la sua Diamante sorridente, la Diamante che dava soprannomi ad ogni cosa, la Diamante che le mostrava i trucchetti di giocoliera che aveva imparato da Spinel.

Doveva solo mantenere la calma, aspettare che il pavimento smettesse di tremare e che pezzi di parete smettessero di cadere per terra e che Lei la smettesse di urlare.

Era solo questione di qualche minuto, doveva solo ~~sopportare~~ aspettare. 


End file.
